dk86fandomcom-20200215-history
The Mutants:Chapter 5
Gru slowly opens his eyes. He feels like his insides have been fried. Stephen: "Hello Mr. Gru." Gru: "Woah uhh, where am...I." Stephen: "Laughs You can't tell this is your lair? How have you managed this business? Oh wait, you haven't." Gru: Why am I tied to this chair?" Stephen: "Why are you so clueless?" Gru: "I..." Stephen: off Gru "Let me explain it to you Felonious. Firstly, Adam, bring me the Minions." Adam: "Yes sir." Gru: "Who is that..." Stephen: "him off That is Adam. And the nice gentleman behind you is Harold von Sweetzrochin." Gru: "Why are..." Stephen: "Will you shut up?" Gru: "I gue..." Stephen: "SHUT UP! Good lord Gru, I still can't believe the AVL took you in. You capturing El Macho just was by chance. Your pathetic Gru, you couldn't even steal the moon." Gru: "OK MISTER wise guy! I can say some pretty rude things about you too." Stephen: "Pfffft! Morons like you can't do anything! ADAM! Where are the minions?" runs out of the closet Adam: "Sorry sir. I've..." Gru: "WAIT A SECOND! I know you! Your part of the AVL! You trait... GAH!" pushes a big red button on the remote in his hands Stephen: "No, he's doing his job, he's working for me. Adam isn't an AVL agent, he's merely a spy, a very lethal one too." roar is heard in the room that Adam was just in Gru: "Stephen, I..." Stephen: "DO NOT CALL ME STEPHEN! I'm Mr. Klagoer!" Gru: "Pfffft, what kind of name is that? GAHHHH!" looks down onto his arm and sees a needle jammed into his arm. Inside the syringe is a blue substance Mr. Klagoer: "Gru, all I have to do is push this button, and the serum from the syringe will be inside you, ending it all." several minions walk out and turn and face Gru. Mr. Klagoer: "Meet my new minions!" Gru: "Phil? Ken? Jerry? What on earth?" Mr. Klagoer: "You see Gru, with the serum, I mutated them to be out of hand, for you and the others that is. Gru, when I came to this land of the slobs, I was constantly harassed. Was beaten up, was even stabbed in the back of the head with a fork. But in 10th grade, it got worse. In the gym locker room, I was shoved headfirst into a toilet full of shit. Yeah, shit. I couldn't take it anymore, I was gonna blow up inside. Something had to give." Gru: "I take it you killed the bullies?" Mr. Klagoer: "Well, there all dead by now I'd hope, knowing what I did too them. You see, when I was a wee little boy, I had dreams, just like you. I loved science, I wanted to go work for NASA. Go build rocket ships, fly in them, learn about the buildup of the moon. Yeah, I was just like you. It pains me greatly we couldn't have been allies, you and I are one in the same." Gru: "OH NO! We are nothing alike!" Mr. Klagoer: "Really? We're both very clever, just I'm cleverer than you. We both love science, and we both had it bad as a child. But you had to get involved with my most hated organization. I mean, I knew when you captured El Macho officially in the name of the AVL, I had to eliminate you. Yes, as a 13 year old kid, I knew you were a threat to me and my work." Gru: "Work?" Mr. Klagoer: "Yes, my work. You see, I learned about gene. And I realized, if you can make a slight change in a single gene, you can screw anything up. So I eventually started experimenting on small animals, such as my neighbors chihuahua. I learned how to make animals turn into just about anything. Then, I learned about your minions. I knew they were the perfect subjects for my experiments. The only probably is, I couldn't get one. I also THOUGHT you were much more dangerous then you actually are. So I thought to myself, why not get a minion to eliminate you? If you were eliminated by a minion, they could never trace it too me." Gru: "The AVL has it's ways." Mr. Klagoer: "Yeah well, here's the thing. I wasn't gonna chance it by just walking into your house and killing you with a gun. I figured your house was full of all kinds of traps, your minions as dangerous little beings. But I was very wrong clearly... You see, knowing I could've taken you and Lucy at once, it greatly pains me... Gru: him off "Where is Lucy?!?" Mr. Klagoer: "She's hibernating." Gru: "She's not a grizzly bear." Mr. Klagoer: "Not quite a grizzly bear, but close enough to act like a bear." Gru: "YOU TURNED HER INTO A BEAR THINGY?!?" Mr. Klagoer: "I know Mr. Gru, it's alot to take in. But don't worry, your pea-sized brain won't be thinking for it's self any longer. Goodbye Felonius Gru." Gru: "Wait, wha..." the serum injected into his arm and the scene black outs Category:The Mutants